


К вопросу о пестиках и тычинках применимо к каменным формам жизни

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Gargoyles AU, I actually don't know if he has any in the game, M/M, Oneshot, a bit of humor, but in the movie he does and I really like it, khadgardan, mentions of Khadgar's brothers and sisters, so that's that, with some art in the second chapter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Кадгару было сорок шесть, он занимался тем, что разводил растения на продажу и иногда заменял продавца в цветочном через пару кварталов от своей съёмнойнью-йоркской квартирки. Предвидеть древнего монстра из сказок, который застанет его за просмотром порно, Кадгар не смог бы никогда в жизни. По крайней мере, за первые её сорок пять лет.
Relationships: Khadgar/Illidan Stormrage
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не уверена, что на этой неделе успею с главой "В моём будущем нет ничего, кроме демонов", так что решила пока внести случайно (и давненько) написавшийся ваншот по Гаргульи!AU, который всё равно не вырастет дальше одной сцены. 
> 
> (До прям-таки рейтинга как всегда не доползла; но вообще я всё думаю, фигли не пишу Кадгара асексуалом, напрашивается же. Полагаю, всё дело в монстро-октябре и поре обострившейся ксенофилии. But still.)
> 
> Ах, да, к этой штуке я ещё и почеркушила арты, лежат тут (или во второй главе) —  
> https://spaceinthecage.tumblr.com/post/628887642638057472/im-rewatching-gargoyles-so-au-that-nobody-asked  
> и тут — https://spaceinthecage.tumblr.com/post/629766061232947201/lights-off
> 
> По странному стечению обстоятельств пассаж про больницу я умудрилась написать до того, как пересмотрела серию "Гаргулий" про огнестрел, и в ней ребятки тоже сидели на фасаде больницы в качестве сторожей. Well, это слишком подходило. C:

Кадгару было сорок шесть, он занимался тем, что разводил растения на продажу и иногда заменял продавца в цветочном через пару кварталов от своей съёмной квартирки, за окном которой сидела гаргулья. И проблема была не в том, что Кадгар уже тридцать лет (с тех пор, как приехал в Нью-Йорк со ста двадцатью баксами в кармане и большой мечтой в сердце) скакал с одной работы на другую, питался как придётся, пару (десятков) раз ночевал на улице, а одно Рождество встретил в ночлежке на Десятой авеню. И даже не в гаргулье за окном: к ней Кадгар привык, она ошивалась здесь каждую пятницу и думала, что её никто не замечает. (Она задевала доспехами кирпичную кладку и клацала когтями по парапету, так что это не было исключительной заслугой Кадгара — её услышал бы любой.) Проблема была в том, что Кадгару было уже сорок шесть. И ему не следовало позволять некоторым бродившим в голове мыслям срываться на бег.  
Скажем, однажды, давным-давно, он думал, что теперь-то уж всё точно будет хорошо: он только недавно переехал, а уже устроился интерном в большую компанию, работа ему нравилась, а самое главное — он смог снять квартирку недалеко от Центрального парка. Не комнату, а именно квартиру — в подъезде с вежливым консьержем, коваными решётками на лестницах и соседями, которые ему улыбались. Кадгар забыл, что нельзя даже думать, что всё, наконец, наладилось: судьба всегда подслушивает и не любит спокойствия. Через полгода перспективная работа лишила его любых шансов на успех в этом городе (если не в стране) и подарила красочные кошмары до конца жизни.  
Любые мысли был опасны, если не держать их на привязи: Кадгар предпочитал не относиться к жизни чересчур серьёзно, так шансов обжечься становилось куда меньше.  
Но когда в твоей жизни появляется одно большое и очень заметное обстоятельство, которое невозможно игнорировать, это становиться всё сложнее. Особенно если у этого обстоятельства, кажется, нет понятия о личном пространстве, но есть четырёхметровые крылья, которые позволяют ему забираться в квартиру Кадгара в любое время. Ночи.  
Гаргулья за окном хотя бы была достаточно вежливой для того, чтобы делать вид, что Кадгар для неё как бы и не существует. А гаргулья, которая замерла сейчас посреди кадгаровой спальни, к сожалению, тактом не отличалась. Вернее, не отличался. И в нём как раз и была эта главная проблема.  
— Маг, — гигант обнажил клыки в своей устрашающей, но уже привычной улыбке и только тогда удосужился свернуть крылья, которыми успел смахнуть пару вещей с полок и картину, подаренную Кадгару одной из его сестёр, на долгую (но, видимо, уже не то чтобы) память. — Ты знал, что…  
Кадгар попытался сохранить невозмутимость. Иногда у него такое неплохо получалось: плюсы седины и кустистых бровей в обществе, которое старается обычно седину скрывать. Судя по складке на лбу гостя, ему это слабо удалось. Впрочем, невозмутимость всегда плохо вязалась с закрытыми дверями, свежими простынями и быстренько найденном на сайте порноролике. Ладно, не быстренько: Кадгар минут двадцать ковырялся в тегах, чтобы, наконец, смириться с тем, куда постоянно возвращались его мысли. Мысли, которые надо было гнать взашей сразу же, а не взращивать, как любимую бегонию, вовремя поливая, подкидывая подкормку и оберегая от попадания прямых солнечных лучей.  
Молчание затянулось. Кадгар чуть передвинулся, подтянул повыше одеяло, и, наконец, выпалил:  
— Да, ты мне помешал. Если над этим вопросом размышляешь.  
Гость чуть склонил голову и нахмурился, судя по тому, как задвигались его надбровные дуги — повязку он теперь носил, не снимая. Кадгар не понимал, как к этому относиться — как к благословению или как к тревожному звоночку. Он видел, что скрывалось за ней. И не жалел, что видел… разве что в минуты слабости. В конце концов, глаз Иллидан лишился не по своей воле. Почти не по своей.  
— Не над этим, — ответил Иллидан и сделал шаг вперёд.  
Кадгар мог собой гордиться: с год назад ему ответили бы что-то вроде «Подобного вопроса мне и в голову не приходило». Когда он впервые проснулся в Нью-Йорке, Иллидан разговаривал так, словно пробовался на роль Гильденштерна в «Гамлете». Или медведя в той сцене, про которую чаще всего вспоминали, говоря о Шекспире. В принципе, на роль медведя у него и конкуренции бы с таким размахом плеч и ростом не было.  
Едва о них подумав, Кадгар мазнул взглядом по татуировкам, видневшимся из-под сложенных иллидановских крыльев. Они были проклятием для них обоих, но только для Иллидана — в более прямом смысле.  
Иллидан не остановился — согнулся так, словно готовился к прыжку, и опёрся руками о кровать. Кадгар издал протестующий (по крайней мере ему так показалось) звук, но это никого не остановило.  
Ох уж эти гаргульи и личное пространство.  
Хотя, если подумать, Иллидан стал ещё более наплевательски к этому относиться после того катастрофического случая с магической книгой. Кадгар мало что понимал в магии, но сидеть сложа руки тогда не смог, и всё закончилось несколькими днями медицинской комы, лишней гаргульей на здании больницы и ужасным осознанием, которое накрыло Кадгара в то утро, когда он очнулся и заметил за окном каменные крылья. Безумные поступки он совершал обычно ради своей семьи и тех, кого мог бы ею посчитать. Он толком и не заметил, когда в той категории оказалось двухметровое мифическое чудовище.  
Но самое безумное — у Кадгара получилось. Не так хорошо, как ему бы того хотелось, но теперь Иллидан снова видел. Пусть и не так, как раньше, но в какой-то степени даже лучше. Иногда Кадгар краем глаза улавливал разноцветные завихрения повсюду, куда не повернись — словно его окружали многочисленные галактики и космические туманности, решившие посетить землю. Как-то так теперь и видел мир Иллидан.  
Кома была побочным эффектом: Кадгар действительно ничего не понимал в магии, но был преглубоким колодцем магической энергии… которую всю и вылил в проклятую книжку. В ту ночь что-то изменилось и в антагонистическом противостоянии между Иллиданом и Майев — охотницей, которая теперь иногда оббивала парапеты кадгаровской квартирки. Отношения у них были, мягко сказать, натянутые: Майев клялась упрятать его в камень на десять тысяч лет, а Иллидан отмахивался от неё так, словно она была мухой на его плече.  
(Кадгар бы не отказался быть такой мухой…  
Так, нет, как раз таких мыслей стоило избегать.)  
У них ведь и имён раньше не было, только что-то типа прозвищ: Майев называла Иллидана Предателем, а её обычно называли Охотницей. В один из памятных вечеров Кадгар положил перед гаргульями энциклопедию по одной из своих любимых игровых вселенных, и те выбрали себе имена. Очень говорящие.  
Сам Иллидан после всей этой заварушки стал называть Кадгара «магом». Что было не только иронично, но и шагом в верном направлении: до того он окликал его междометиями и никогда не обращался по имени.  
Ох уж эти гаргульи и имена.  
— Помнишь, мы говорили о том, что не стоит вламываться в мой дом без… — «стука» Кадгар проглотил, потому что Иллидан не остановился на краю кровати и пополз дальше — с неотвратимостью природного катаклизма и грацией дикого зверя.  
Кадгар засмотрелся и не успел вовремя убрать телефон — когти Иллидана дотянулись до него первыми.  
Хорошо хоть наушники всё ещё были…  
В тишине комнаты раздались характерные стоны.  
…а, нет, проехали.  
Лучшим планом действия, решил Кадгар, в данном случае будет бездействие. За годы в Нью-Йорке он привык действовать по ситуации и не слишком-то доверять грандиозным планам, которые могли пойти не так из-за любой мелочи, которую как возможно, так и совершенно невозможно предвидеть.  
Предвидеть древнего монстра из сказок, который застанет его за просмотром порно, Кадгар не смог бы никогда в жизни. По крайней мере, за первые её сорок пять лет.  
Иллидан, к сожалению, умел пользоваться мобильниками. А также ноутбуком, телевизором, термостатом и даже упрямой кофеваркой, которую Кадгару подарила на сорокадвухлетие младшая сестра и с которой он никак не мог найти общий язык. Под когтями Иллидана проклятая железяка урчала и работала, как по маслу. Кофе получался чудесный. По крайней мере, куда лучше той растворимой бурды, которую Кадгар вливал в себя перед каждой утренней сменой. Функционировать раньше десяти он мог лишь с превеликим трудом.  
Потому Кадгару оставалось только делать вид, что его совсем не заботит тот факт, что влажная мечта любого ксенофила устроилась на его кровати и знакомится с чудесным миром человеческой порнографии. Который, судя по ещё более нахмурившемуся лицу, совсем не считала чудесным.  
Наконец, Иллидан клацнул пальцем по экрану и поднял на Кадгара взгляд. Под повязкой ничего нельзя было разглядеть, но Кадгар ощутил этот взгляд на себе. Побочные эффекты авантюры с магической книгой, и всё такое.  
Кадгар никогда не интересовался репродукционным циклом гаргулий (что само по себе было странно, обычно он задавал миллион вопросов обо всём на свете), и он на всякий случай понадеялся, что ему не придётся сейчас устраивать лекцию по биологии. Или, упаси боги, по социальной антропологии.  
— Предельно фальшиво, — выпалил Иллидан со всей присущей ему серьёзностью. — В чём тогда смысл?  
Этого Кадгар тоже не ожидал и потому удивлённо протянул.  
— Что, прости?  
— В чём смысл?  
— Ну, как же…  
Кадгар бы и в лучшее время вряд ли смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. В конце концов, он больше любил их задавать. А под пристальным взглядом тысячелетней гаргульи Кадгар только чувствовал, как плавится его мозг. Почти в буквальном смысле.  
—…в удовольствии?  
Кадгар мысленно отвесил себе пятюню. Это тянуло на вполне себе достаточный ответ.  
Крылья Иллидана — и когда успел снова распахнуть, да так, чтобы Кадгар не заметил? — недовольно шевельнулись. Читать его настроение по глазам по понятным причинам не получалось, но эти его паруса выдавали его с головой.  
— Что-то они не звучат особо довольными.  
Что можно было на такое ответить? Всё-таки закатить лекцию по антропологии и начать с того, что это специально не очень-то и похоже на что-то искреннее? Начать оправдывать свои кинки? Выставить, наконец, пинками за дверь?  
— ...погоди, «звучат»? То есть с экранами всё-таки проблема, да? Из-за всех этих магических завихрений и прочего? А как тогда…  
Кадгара понесло, он это понимал, но лучше уж было привычно тараторить, чем продолжать говорить о слоне в комнате.  
Иллидан не стал затыкать его, как делал иногда своей когтистой ручищей, — молча слушал. Но, хуже всего, не двигался с места — так и нависал над всё ещё прятавшимся под одеялом Кадгаром.  
И слова просто иссякли.  
— Закончил? — почти насмешливо спросил Иллидан, и Кадгар призвал на помощь всю силу воли, чтобы не сказать «как раз-таки нет, ты ведь мне помешал».  
Иллидан не дождался ответа и продолжил:  
— Так что, тебе нравится… вот так?  
Воздух встал у Кадгара поперёк горла. Он на мгновение забыл, как дышать, а потом прохрипел:  
— Что?  
— Ты разве не для этого всё это… включил?  
Последнее слово он произнёс так, словно забыл его. Но Иллидан не забывал слова. Кадгар почти бездумно начертил на простыне руну Открытия, и та бессильно вспыхнула серым.  
Иллидан это, конечно, заметил. Магию ему замечать было куда легче, чем то, что творилось у него под носом.  
Он нахмурился и потянул одеяло на себя.  
Кадгар попрощался с жизнью. К счастью, с остатками гордости он попрощался давным-давно, так что эту ступеньку можно был спокойно перепрыгнуть.  
— Зачем проверяешь, я ли перед тобой?  
В Иллидане снова проявился Гильденштерн. Или медведь. Или они оба. В Кадгаре проявлялась только звенящая паника.  
— С чего вдруг такой интерес к моей личной жизни?  
— Я думал, у тебя её нет.  
И Кадгар в самом деле частенько шутил об этом. Хотя личной жизни действительно особо и не было. Особенно в сорок шесть и особенно с гаргульями под боком. Кадгар похоронил эту социальную часть своей жизни давным-давно. Если подумать, почти сразу после той квартирки у Центрального парка.  
— Так и есть.  
— Но ты ведь…  
Взгляд Иллидана обжёг похлеще газовой горелки, в которую Кадгар попадал пару раз по неосторожности. Кадгар чуть не проследил его сам, хотя и так знал, что там увидит. И дело было не только (и не столько) в чёртовом ролике.  
Кадгар вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно уставшим. И слишком старым. Хотя старость накрыла его ещё лет тридцать назад, если послушать его братьев и сестёр.  
— Иллидан, оставь моё личное пространство в покое, — он вздохнул и легонько стукнул пяткой по гаргульевой лапе. — Вали на свои крыши, я не настроен тебе про пестики и тычинки рассказывать. И тем более оправдываться. За окном, кстати, висела Майев, можете в догонялки поиграть.  
Иллидан зыркнул в сторону открытого окна: шторы развевались на лёгком ночном ветерке, но Охотницы и след простыл. Видимо, она о личном пространстве знала побольше Предателя.  
— Что за пестики и тычинки? — серьёзно спросил Иллидан, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр и снова повернув голову к Кадгару.  
— Всё, хватит, дай мне вылезти и найти штаны, — Кадгар попытался как-то пролезть мимо когтистых конечностей, крыльев и громадного хвоста, но сделать это было довольно проблематично.  
И стало ещё проблематичнее, когда когти Иллидана упёрлись в кадгарову грудь.  
Ну, точно, на нём проклятие. И не одно.  
А потом Иллидан оказался слишком близко. То есть, он и так был достаточно близко, но теперь пряди его волос щекотали Кадгару лицо, а дыхание обдавало шею.  
— Я тебя молнией жахну, так и знай. Днём, пока спишь. Причёску тебе попорчу. Или ещё что.  
— А я думал, ты не против… — хвост гаргульи обвился вокруг кадгарова запястья, а тот даже не подумал его стряхнуть.  
Кадгар подумал, что лучше бы всё это было сном. Или затянувшейся фантазией. Не хватало ему лишней головной боли, в самом деле.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Мне сорок шесть.  
Иллидан тихонько, но рокочуще засмеялся.  
— Мне несколько тысячелетий. Что с того?  
— А то, что…  
Договорить Кадгар не успел — шершавый и удивительно длинный язык мазнул по гортани, и слова заблудились где-то на выходе.  
— Если тебе стало настолько скучно… — прошептал Кадгар.  
— Это не скука и не любопытство, — прорычал Иллидан и сложил крылья — но не полностью, как делал всегда, а слегка, распластав по постели. — Ладно, может быть, чуть-чуть любопытства. Поменьше, чем в тебе.  
Поцелуй вышел почти жутким, до дрожи в коленях, но аккуратным — Иллидан помнил про клыки, но Кадгар, если честно, не был особо против.  
А ещё — чересчур быстрым. Словно это был больше не поцелуй, а обещание. Или доказательство.  
— …мне тоже стоит признаться, что я пропал ещё до чёртова гримуара или…  
— Кадгар, — выдохнул Иллидан магу прямо в ухо. — Я ведь не слепой.  
И Кадгар задохнулся и смешком, и воздухом.  
— …мне почему-то хочется повторить, что мне целых сорок ш…  
Иллидан на это лишь зарычал нетерпеливо и, кажется, прикусил кожу где-то на шее. Кадгар зашипел.  
— Твоё счастье, что похолодало, и я скоро снова начну носить свитера.  
По всей видимости, «скоро» наступит для Кадгара завтра. Ну да ничего. По крайней мере, читать лекции о пестиках и тычинках ему так и не пришлось.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaand some arts


End file.
